Christmas Surprises
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella finds out that Edward left her for her own good. It is Christmas and she is giving the Cullen's some big but little surprises… Edward/Bella


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE SHOT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Have a Happy Holiday's everyone! This is for the holiday's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella finds out that Edward left her for her own good. It is Christmas and she is giving the Cullen's some big but little surprises…

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Surprises<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I had just told Charlie I was pregnant. I have known for months I was pregnant. Edward and I did it back in May. Now it was just two weeks after Edward left before I could tell him I was 4 months pregnant. Before I could tell any off them. I didn't have a bump till now and it was a noticeable without bigger clothing on. Charlie he didn't take it well. He wanted me out of the house that is what I expected. I got to my room to pack I trip over a loose floorboard I move it finding all of my birthday stuff. Plus a letter and a wrapped package. I take them out and put them on my bed. I open the letter and gasp. It was Edward's handwriting.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I need to tell you I lied about what I said in the woods. You are the most beautiful, smart and amazing person. You and only you will be my mate. No other. I saw myself brake you in the forest. My hope was to get you to more on from me. I don't know if you will ever find this letter but I needed you to know if you found this that everything I said in the woods was a lie. I want to protect you Bella. And I had to leave to do that. Live your life Bella. I will ALWAYS love you and so will my family who didn't leave willingly._

_Love Edward Cullen_

_PS: This is your birthday present I bought it before everything happened. I also left a black card for you with unlimited credit._

Tears are running down my face. Damn hormones. Edward you stupid idiot. How can I ever move on from you? And your family. Did you even realise I was pregnant? Why I had those 'shopping' to do by myself? I had actually went to a Doctor in Seattle. That confirmed I was pregnant. I open the present to find a beautiful gold and diamond locket that had a swan on it crossed with the Cullen crest. I open it, it had all the Cullen's in it and Charlie with me on the other side. I would still keep Charlie in the locket. Even when he is kicking me out.

I put the locket on and fold the letter. I look at the black credit card. I can leave Forks. Go somewhere till the baby was born then see them. If they didn't know by now I was pregnant they still probably didn't. I pack my things and go downstairs.

"Dad. I want you to know I still love you. I hope we see each other again one day as of now I am leaving Forks", I say he doesn't react

So I leave the house.

"Bella wait", Seth says running up till I am about to get into my truck.

"Yes Seth?" I ask

"I know your pregnant. And that I kind of already imprinted on the baby", Seth says

I gasp.

"I will just be her protector till she is older and I have BOTH of her parents' permission to date her. I telling you because I want to come with you. Things at home are tense since Mum found out Embry was Dad's son. Everything is going to hell here. Can I go with you? Not just for my imprint. But for you so you are protected?" Seth asks

I look at Seth he was being honest with me.

"Ok. Do you need to grab anything? And remember you ask my or Edward's permission before you date our child and she has to be at least 16", I say

"I will do what you say. Promise. I got a bag here", Seth says picking up a bag from the ground

"Let's get in then", I say going to pick up my suit case again but Seth stops me and picks it up and puts it in the truck

We get in my truck and drive till we reach Seattle. Seth and I sorted things out about the imprint. All the rules he would have to follow. He agreed. He said he will even help me out with his imprint changing her and playing with her, babysitting her and everything.

I knew we needed a place to live till we were going to surprise the Cullen's. Would we stay in Seattle or move farer away from Forks? I may not have liked spending money but now I was living for someone else and Seth was with me.

"Seth how do you feel about moving to Chicago?" I ask

"Fine with me", Seth says

"Ok first we sell this truck. Then take our bags to the airport I have two tickets to Florida I will cash them in for tickets to Chicago", I say telling Seth my plan

We find a local used car dealership and I sell my truck for $1000 dollars. It was old and probably only going to be used for parts anyway. So I didn't argue with the price the man gave me. Seth and I caught a cab to the airport.

I quickly exchange my tickets to Jacksonville Florida to Chicago. The flight would leave in three hours. Seth and I had time to kill. So we went to eat at one of the airport restaurants.

"Bella why have you chosen Chicago?" Seth asks

"Edward was born there. I want to find his parents graves and his old house. Purchase the house and do it up. Then invite all the Cullen's anonymously too the house. I will find them as we fix the house up if the house is still standing. The baby should know its heritage", I say

"Haven't you had an ultrasound yet?" Seth asks

"One. That was when I was three months along. Then things got hectic and I couldn't go anymore. I will need to find a Doctor when we get to Chicago", I say, "And we will be enrolling you in school Seth you are only 15 and still need an education"

"Bella", Seth whines

"No buts. You are the one who decided to come with me. You do what I say", I say

Seth only nods and we slowly walk to our boarding gate. Seth gives me the window seat. I say goodbye too Seattle. And to everything I left behind. But I am gaining something here. I am going to make my family whole again. And that's when it hit me when was the perfect time to get them all together? Christmas a time for family and friends to gather together.

"Bella it looks like you decided something", Seth says

"We are going to need that house ready by Christmas. That is the time I want to get everyone together. I am due around then anyway", I say

"Lot of hard work in three months", Seth says

"We will just hire people. Lets just see if the house is still standing. I looked it up before I told Charlie about me being pregnant. So we will see if it's still there", I say

"Ok. Sleep Bella. It is good for the baby", Seth says

When I next open my eyes we were landing in Chicago. It was late so Seth and I checked into a hotel for the night and were going to find Edward's old house tomorrow. I used the black card Edward left me and booked us into a 5 star hotel for 2 weeks. We got a suite it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living area, kitchen and table. For if we didn't order room service I could cook.

I slept a pleasant night in the king size bed in my room. I got up not feeling like cooking and not having food in here anyway woke Seth and we order room service. Seth being a wolf ate a lot and myself I ate a lot because I was pregnant. After we had eaten we got dressed and decided to find Edward's old house.

Soon after we left the hotel we found Edward's old house. It was still standing. It was brick and two floors. It did need repairs we asked the neighbours about the house and they said nobody had lived in it since 1918. Nobody had wanted it. I felt luck was on my side. And the plus side the neighbour knew how to buy the house. She said the house belonged to the city after nobody claimed it. So Seth and I's next stop was City Hall. We meet with someone about the house. They were surprised we wanted to buy it and give them extra money to fix it up to how I want it and to give it to us right away instead of waiting otherwise my Christmas deadline would be out. The man said he can make the house ours in 3 days. We agreed on a price and I agreed to pay him to find people to fix it up. He said because I was being so generous we would get a tour of the house. It had been left in it's original state except the graffiti on the walls had to go. A grand piano was in one of the rooms. I new it had been Edward's when he was growing up. It would need to be looked at but I intended to keep it. There were boxes of family records in the attic. The man asked if I wanted to get rid of them and I said no. I will keep them for history of this place. When really it was for my baby and Edward.

After the tour Seth and I shopped for clothes to fit me and some more for him and some necessary items.

The first week in Chicago flow by. The house was official mine. I had found a Doctor and my appointment for an ultrasound was in two days. I also found a school for Seth to go too. So he would he starting in two weeks. I found someone to look at the piano and it just needed a little fixing and it would be ready to play again but it would be expensive. I said money was no problem. The contractors who would be fixing the house met with me. To discuss the 10 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, music room, living room, study and everything I wanted. The one bedroom I didn't want them to touch was Edward's. I wanted him to decide what he wanted to do with it. I had figured out with one it was by the left books with his name on them. All I did to the room was tidy up a bit.

Today was the day of my ultrasound. I agreed to allow Seth to come with me. I already new I was having a girl thanks to Seth's early imprinting. But I wanted to make sure the baby was ok. I had grown bigger in the last week.

"Miss Masen?" a nurse asks

I get up from my chair with Seth's help. We had gotten new identities. Mine was Isabella Masen and Seth's was my little brother Seth Masen.

We follow the nurse to the Doctor who introduced herself as Christine May.

"When was your last ultrasound?" Dr May asks

"A while ago. A lot has happened and I haven't had one in months", I admit

"Well we better do a blood test and ultrasound. Since you only seen a doctor once. I want to make sure everything is ok. So what do you want to start with? Blood test or Ultrasound?" Dr May asks

"Blood test", I say

I look away as she does the blood. I didn't want to faint. I took deep breathes and it was soon over and I was laying on a bed ready for my ultrasound.

"Let's see", Doctor May says putting the gel on and looking

She frowns and looks for a few minutes.

"What is wrong?" I ask panicked

Seth holds my hand to calm me.

"Nothing. Your just not having one baby. But three. Triplets. That is way you are so big", Dr May says

I cry tears of happiness.

"Are they boys or girls?" I ask

"Two girls and a little boy", Dr May says, "Now you will have to take it easy. These babies will come early. I think I will do I C-section in December since you are now nearly 5 months along. Do you have a day in mind?"

"Can I get back to you?" I ask

"Sure. Just keep in mind it WILL be December", Dr May says

"Thank you doctor", I say

"My pleasure Bella. I will see you in two weeks for a check up", Dr May says

Know I knew I was having triplets and having two girls and a boy I needed to think of names. All my family and friends came to mind Charlie, Angela, Jacob, Sam (For finding me in the woods and telling me the secret of shape shifters), Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Edward's parents. And his grandparents that I had read in his genealogy book.

I read the genealogy book too it came to Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother she was born on the 14th of December. 14th and it was in December. I then knew when I would have my babies. On my loves mothers birthday.

The weeks flow by. The house was nearly complete. Before I went on bed rest I visited Edward's parent's graves and left flowers. Saying I would honour them.

By December Jacob had found Seth and I and had joined us in Chicago. He felt attached to my belly too. Well my daughters were going to be loved. I told Jake the same things I told Seth. Jacob readily agreed to all my terms as long as he was involved.

I had also found out where the Cullen's lived now. I wrote them a cryptic letter. Saying to go to the hotel Seth and I had first stayed at on arriving in Chicago. And that the manger would hand them the next letter stating to come here. I worded the letters carefully not wanting to give myself away but stressed that the WHOLE family had to be there on the appointed date which was Christmas Day at 9am. I sent the letter and gave the other to the manger of the hotel saying to give it to a group of 7 people that were named Cullen. I gave him 800 dollars to do it. He promised he wouldn't fail me and give me a call when they had gotten the letter. I said thank you and left.

December 14th came and I went in for my C-Section. I gave birth to three perfect little babies. I told the nurses that I was going to give out their names on Christmas Day. Even Seth didn't know the names I chose. But Seth really did imprint on my first born daughter and Jacob on my second born daughter. Seth's imprint came first out of me then the boy and then Jacob's imprint. They were perfect. But I did notice some vampire things about them. Their skin was a little bit cooler than humans. And other things. What else I noticed that all three had different colour eyes. One brown like mine, one green and the other gold. The baby showed Edward's human eye colour and the other one his vampire eye colour.

Since all three were perfectly healthy even after being born at 7 months (Which the doctors thought was strange but I knew the vampire genes in them made them healthy). They were allowed to go home with me as long as they saw a doctor every two weeks. I said my father would be coming for Christmas and was a doctor and would see to it that the triplets were healthy. They weren't sure but I persuaded them. Using a little bit of dazzling.

You see the 7 months I had been pregnant I had slowly turned into a vampire. I didn't have the thirst for blood but I still needed it. While pregnant Seth and Jacob hunted for me and bought the blood back. My eyes now had gold to them. With still flecks off brown still left in them. I found out I was a shield because I could tell what people's powers where. I just knew I was a mental and physical shield and other things.

Since the triplets were born I didn't need sleep anymore. So getting up in the middle of the night was fine with me just to have a cuddle with one of the triplets. I figured out they had powers even at this early age. And they had gotten some power from me and Edward.

On the 16th the pack arrived. Jacob when he had come in early December told me about the pack knowing I was pregnant. They had watched and knew it was a human pregnancy. And when Jacob told them that Seth and he felt attached to my stomach. The pack knew they couldn't harm me or my babies. So we grow close. I knew all the imprints and pack. They were like brothers and sisters to me. We had skyped everyday while I was on bed rest now they were here are the girls where cooeeing over all three. I knew they would be spoiled rotten by the large family they had now been born into. The pack had watched them as I went hunting after I got back from shopping.

On the 23rd of December I picked up all my presents for the family and the three naming bracelets I had gotten for the triplets with their full name on it. Nobody would see them to I tell them their names. I have been very secretive. Jacob and Seth complained about not knowing the name of their imprint. But I said if they didn't stop complaining I would kick them out of the house for a week so they couldn't see their imprints. THAT did the trick.

On December 25th it was the day the Cullen's would come to the house. I had gotten everyone up at 6am to fix the house and get dressed. I told them to behave or they will be out in the snow. Today was a special day. Today the Cullen's would find out about the triplets but also everyone would find out their names. At 5 past nine the manager of the hotel rang me saying the 7 Cullen's had arrived and had left after getting the letter. I told him Merry Christmas and thank you.

"The Cullen's will be here any minute. I can sense it", I call to the pack

"We know not to go against your power. How long would you say?" Sam asks

"10 minutes", I say

Everyone nodded and were doing last minute touch ups. Sam had told the pack that the Cullen's would never be harmed because of the imprints and who their father was. The treaty no longer existed. The wolves have gotten used to me. And my smell so they said they could handle the Cullen's. But Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth wanted to talk to the Cullen's about leaving me behind. They were just being my brothers so I won't stop them when the time came. Sam and Emily were waiting with me for the Cullen's to arrive and knock. But just out of sight. The others where in the living room with the triplets. Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachael, Embry and Angela, Quil and Claire.

"They are here", I say just as we hear the car pull up

"Show time lets surprise some leeches", Paul says

I here Rachael smack his head. I chuckle.

"We are NOT using that term any more remember?" Rachael asks him

"Sorry", Paul says

"Your whipped", Jacob says

"One day this will be you", Paul says

"Stop it. They are walking up the driveway", I say quietly

I hear seven sets of feet walking up to the door and one person knocking. I smile. They had come. I walk to the door and open it their shocked faces were priceless.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas", I say smiling

"Bella?" Alice asks

"It is me Alice", I say

Alice squeals and hugs me tightly knocking me over which causes Edward to growl. I knew they still thought me as human.

"Carlisle you better check Bella out!" Edward says

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Bella! Can you forgive me?" Alice asks

"Nothing to forgive. Look into my eyes and see", I say

Alice freezes looking into my gold eyes with brown flecks in them.

"I don't need help. And I doubt I will need Carlisle to check me over for injuries. Because I AM a vampire", I say

All of them now notice my eyes the unusual gold with brown flecks from my human life.

"You're a vampire", Edward whisperers

"Yes. And you are a fool Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I am going to spend the rest of eternity drumming my feelings for you into your head. We will see how long it takes you to remember you are MY mate. And Vampires do have souls", I say

"You found the letter", Edward states

"Yes. You are a great fool but I love you still even after this short time apart", I say

"You still love me?" Edward asks in wonder

"Yes. I said that didn't I. Now come in. Edward this is where you grow up. Oh and by the way there are the shape-shifters here and the treaty is void", I say casually

"Void! That means they can kill us", Emmett says

"Not so Emmy bear you will find out why soon. Come on in to Edward's home. That I have remodelled but basically it is all the same lay out", I say as Edward looks around memories flashing through his mind

"Carlisle", Sam says, "I am Sam Uley Alpha of the La Push pack. None of my pack will touch you unless you kill a human. Bella is family to us. And you to her. So we have agreed to get rid of the treaty only if you kill like I said will we will you"

"Thank you Sam", Carlisle says stunned

"Come on. Do you want your Christmas Surprises or what?" I ask

"You have more surprises?" Esme asks

"Yes. Come to the living room with me", I say leading them to the living room where all the pack were and my babies

"Who's babies? They are so cute", Rose says

"They are mine. Born on the 14th of this month at 7 months. Edward do you want to do the math?" I ask him smiling

"They're mine?" Edward whispers

"Yes. I was four months pregnant when you left. You didn't give me a chance to tell you. They are two girls and one boy", I say

"They are half vampires?" Carlisle asks fascinated

"Yes. I slowly turned into a vampire carrying them. My heart stopped beating three days after having them. I had to hunt from 4 months pregnant on I needed blood", I say, "Now Seth and Jacob have imprinted on our daughters Edward. That is another Christmas Surprise for you"

"But they are just babies!" Edward growls

"Don't worry I have had a chat with both of them. They have agreed to my terms. I will tell you them later", I say

"They are adorable Bella! What are their names?" Esme asks

"Well. I have named them. But nobody knows the names yet", I say

"Why?" Jasper asks

"Because I wanted it to be another Christmas Surprise. Now we are all gathered and our reunited I think it is time to start with the naming. Edward why don't you pick up the girl in pink your eldest child?" I ask

Edward hesitates.

"You won't hurt them Edward. Their skin is trough", I say reading his mind

The wolves' chuckle

"Did you…?" Edward asks looking at me in shock

"Read your mind. Yes I did. Another Christmas Surprise to add to the list. I have powers you will find them out in time. Now pick up your daughter", I say

Edward does carefully. My baby opened her eyes and they all saw the striking emerald green. She had bronze hair too.

"Now my eldest daughter I name you Elizabeth Margret Isabella Esme Rosalie Kimberly Masen-Cullen. After your fathers mother and her mother, myself and adopted grandmother and aunts", I say, "Godparents are Rose and Emmett and Jared and Kim. Elizabeth's imprint is Seth"

Edward looked at Elizabeth with emotion.

"How did you know…?" Edward asks

"I have your genealogy book. Margret was your Grandmother. I wanted to add it to her name", I say, "My daughter Elizabeth her is your naming bracelet may you wear it always with the birth stones of your names and off your parents, godparents and imprinter"

I put the bracelet on her wrist. The jewels sparkled in the light.

"You really named her after me?" Rose asks

"Yes. She has your birth stone on the bracelet like I said you and Emmett are her godparents along with Jared and Kim. I figured one set of vampire godparents and a set of a wolf and their imprint", I say

"Thank you", Esme says hugging me, "I am a grandmother"

"Thank you", Rose says hugging me, "I am a Aunt"

"Your welcome. Hold her as we move on with the naming ceremony", I say

Edward reluctantly hands over Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth I am your Auntie Rose", Rose says softly to Elizabeth

"Edward now pick up your son", I say

Edward picks up his son who had gold eyes and brown hair.

"Now my only son and second born child. I name you Edward Geoffrey Charlie Carlisle Samuel Jemmett Masen-Cullen. After your Father, his father, my grandfather, my dad and you fathers Grandfather, adopted grandfather, and your uncles Sam, Jasper, Jacob, Jared and Emmett", I say, "Your godparents my child are Carlisle and Esme and Sam and Emily"

"Jemmett?" Quil asks

"The J of Jasper, Jacob and Jared and Emmett's whole name combined. Sam saved me in the woods so Samuel", I say, "My son Edward Jr this is your naming bracelet may you wear it always with the birth stones of your names and off your parents, and godparents"

I clasp the bracelet on his tiny wrist.

"Thank you Bella", Carlisle says

"My pleasure", I say

"Why me?" Jasper asks thinking about my birthday party

"Jasper I forgave you the minute you lunged. You felt the bloodlust of everyone. Tell me know do you feel any bloodlust?" I ask

"No I don't", Jasper frowns

"I am shielding you from your bloodlust. I have a mental and Physical shield", I say

"Thank you Bella", Jasper says hugging me

"Would you like to hold him?" I ask

"Sure", Jasper says taking Edward Jr out of Edward's arms

"Now moving on. Now pick up your second daughter and your third and last born child. I name you Helen Allie Angela Rachael Leah Molly Masen-Cullen. After my grandmother Helen Swan After your Aunt Alice, Aunt Angela, Aunt Rachael, Aunt Leah and my ancestor Molly Swan.", I say, "Your godparents my child are Jasper and Alice and Paul and Rachael. Helen's imprinter is Jacob Black"

I but the bracelet on her wrist and my children all were named.

"You named her after me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am going to spoil all them rotten", Alice says

"You're all welcome. I wanted everyone to be included and include Edward's and mine ancestor's in their honour I gave my children each at least one of their ancestor's names. I am sorry Quil, Embry but I couldn't fit you in. If I had another son I would have. But you two will still be their Uncles", I say

"It is alright Bella", Embry says

"Do you like the names Edward?" I ask

"I do. They are all beautiful", Edward says suddenly kissing me

"You all like your Christmas Surprises?" I ask everyone

"YES!"

I laugh maybe next year I can come up with some different Christmas Surprises. But for now I was happy with my children, soul-mate and family. I was truly happy that my Christmas Surprises worked out…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
